Under the moonlight shadow
by Okashi kun
Summary: Renji et Ichigo partent camper dans un bien étrange endroit. Mais qu'arrivera t il sous l'ombre de la lune? M pour Yaoi SosukexRenji
1. Chapter 1

Rating: M

Disclamer: Tite Kubo (Pas moi T_T)

Paring: SosukexRenji

Bonne lecture!

**oOoOoOoOo**

Renji poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il jeta un coup d'œil satisfait sur son travail : il venait de finir d'installer le campement et l'après midi était à peine entamée. Ichigo reviendrait certainement dans peu de temps avec l'eau, et ils pourraient profiter de la nature tout le reste de la journée. Les week-ends « spécial évasion » étaient sacrés pour eux. Une fois par mois Renji et Ichigo partaient un week-end faire du camping sauvage dans un endroit totalement coupé de la civilisation. C'était un bon retour aux sources, et une manière de décompresser pour eux. Et puis cette fois ci sont rouquin de meilleur ami avait déniché un endroit vraiment magnifique.

Renji repoussa les mèches carmines qui s'étaient échappées de sa coiffure et savoura la beauté du cadre. Le lieu semblait vraiment hors du temps. Ils avaient marché toute la matinée dans la forêt pour arriver ici. La tente était plantée au milieu d'une trouée dans les grands feuillus, une petite clairière si parfaitement circulaire qu'elle semblait crée par la main de l'homme. Les arbres eux même étaient improbables : c'étaient d'énormes et massifs troncs surplombé d'un dense feuillage qui retombait lourdement autour des branches. On aurait pu croire à une forêt de conte de fée où la végétation cacherait un fabuleux trésor. L'ensemble offrait un camaïeu de verts magnifique. Au loin on entendait le doux bruit d'un ruisseau. « Mais pas un seul cri d'animaux…bizarre. » pensa Renji. C'est comme si on était coupé de toute forme de vie.

Mais ces pensées se dissipèrent bien vite en voyant une tâche orange très reconnaissable émerger du vert. Avec un sourire de vainqueur il lança à son ami :

_ « Hé hé j'ai gagné mon pari Ichi. J'ai fini mes corvées avant toi. Ce soir c'est toi qui cuisine ! »

_ « Pff c'est normal t'as eu la tâche la plus facile ! Ca ne compte pas. » râla l'orangé avec agacement.

Bon joueur, et voyant que son ami peinait à transporter les bidons d'eau, Renji l'aida à les amener près du campement.

_ « Alors ce soir je veux que tu cuisine les grillades. Et fait gaffe à pas les faire cramer comme la dernière fois. »

_ « P'tin dernière fois que je parie avec toi. Si tu veux pas qu'elles crament t'as qu'à les faire toi-même »

Mais le sourire du roux démentait ses paroles quelque peu agressives. Renji lui tira la langue et commença à installer les pierres pour le feu du soir.

**x**

Renji avait beaucoup trop chaud. Il renonça à dormir quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne parvenait plus à détacher sa concentration des légers ronflements d'Ichigo. Il avait grandement besoin de prendre l'air. A tâtons il chercha son pantalon, l'enfila rapidement et sorti sans bruit, en veillant bien à ne pas réveiller le dormeur.

Quand il fut dehors il eut le souffle coupé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

La clairière baignait dans une atmosphère irréelle. La lune était tellement basse tellement lumineuse que l'on y voyait aussi bien qu'en plein jour. Mais la lumière argentée donnait une toute autre impression : l'air semblait vibrer d'une magie ancienne. Renji s'allongea dans l'herbe, observant les étoiles et cette lune si extraordinaire. Il se sentait beaucoup moins oppressé ici que dans la tente, savourant le goût de cet instant. Etrangement il se sentait à sa place, comme si à ce moment il devait se trouver à cet endroit précis. Il se laissa bercer par la musique cristalline de l'eau et fini par somnoler.

Il était en train de s'endormir profondément quand quelque chose le réveilla. Il ne put définir cette chose que par « une perturbation dans l'atmosphère ». Renji se redressa, parfaitement réveillé et aux abois. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était tout simplement extraordinaire : la lumière de la lune était si intense ! Tout semblait posséder des reflets argentés.

Le rouge senti son ventre se crisper. Il n'était pas un peureux mais il sentait qu'un phénomène étrange avait lieu, magique et puissant. Tout son être le lui criait. Ichigo lui avait souvent dit qu'il était très proche de la nature, et que ses instincts étaient de ce fait beaucoup plus développés que la moyenne. Là son instinct lui criait d'être sur ses gardes.

Soudain il_ sentit _une présence émerger des arbres. Renji se mit inconsciemment en position de défense. Mais quand l'ombre fut entièrement sous la lumière lunaire Renji arrêta de respirer. Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps et le choc de la vision l'obligea à se laisser tomber au sol.

C'était un homme qui venait de sortir de la forêt, mais un homme de toute beauté. Il était vêtu d'un simple kimono blanc. Très grand. « Plus grand que moi. » estima Renji. La gorge du rouge se noua en observant le visage de l'inconnu. Il avait des cheveux bruns tirés en arrière, seule une mèche barrait son front. Il dégageait une aura particulière…de nostalgie réalisa Renji. L'homme tourna son visage vers lui et le rouge se perdit dans la tristesse de ses yeux noisettes. Pris d'un besoin urgent il inspira enfin. Il n'avait plus repris son souffle depuis que l'homme était entré dans la clairière, subjugué par sa beauté.

Le regard du brun glissa sur Renji pour aller vers le feu mourant et la tente. Il paraissait surpris de voir des étrangers ici. Ses yeux revinrent vers Renji, toujours incapable de bouger. Il le détailla plus longuement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il fit un pas vers Renji, hésitant, comme s'il n'osait… puis tout se passa trop rapidement pour le jeune homme. Le brun était, la à quelques mètres devant lui et la seconde d'après il n'y était plus. Non pas qu'il s'était déplacé, mais il avait tout simplement disparu d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Que… » Renji n'eut même pas le temps d'avoir une pensé cohérente que l'inconnu se retrouva au dessus de lui, un de ses genoux posé entre ses jambes et leurs visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

La respiration de Renji s'accéléra brutalement, ainsi que les battements de son cœur qui s'affolaient. Une voix dans sa tête lui soufflait que la situation était anormale, qu'il ne devrait pas se laisser approcher de cette manière par quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, un homme qui plus est. Mais cette voix fut bientôt noyée dans le trouble qui envahissait son corps et son esprit. L'homme brun ne tentait absolument rien, une expression d'incrédulité toujours gravé sur son beau visage. Il faisait courir ses doigts sur le visage de Renji, suivant la ligne de ses tatouages, retraçant le dessin des arcades et de la mâchoire. Renji fût bientôt incapable d'avoir une pensée raisonnable. Il se rendait compte qu'il appréciait la caresse bien plus qu'il ne le devrait, mais tout son être se tendait vers cet homme.

Son cœur rata un battement quand le pouce du brun passa sur ses lèvres. Les traits de l'homme s'illuminèrent alors en un immense sourire. Renji était subjugué, totalement à sa merci devant ce sourire et le regard rempli d'amour que l'homme lui adressait. Sans avoir même parlé cet inconnu avait chamboulé le cœur du rouge.

Le brun fit glisser ses mains le long du dos de Renji et l'enlaça dans une étreinte puissante. Le jeune homme resta quelques instants interdit puis sans vraiment le réaliser il répondit à l'étreinte. Il se sentait incroyablement bien, il était à sa place ici, dans les bras de cet être extraordinaire. Son instinct le lui disait : l'homme qui l'enlaçait n'appartenait pas à ce monde. Mais en cet instant peu importait qui il était, ou qu'est ce qu'il était plutôt. Renji ressentait au plus profond de lui-même le lien qui les unissait.

Après un long moment le brun se détacha délicatement de Renji. Il encadra de ses mains le visage du jeune homme, le maintenant fermement en place, et approcha son visage du sien avec une lenteur calculée. Les sens de Renji s'affolaient complètements. Le regard plongé dans les yeux du brun, il nota le changement dans ceux-ci : ils étaient chargé de désir … et une note de malice remarqua le tatoué, comme un chat qui s'apprêterais à jouer avec sa proie. Il ne put réprimer un frisson et pourtant il se savait incapable de partir.

Renji compris rapidement le manège de l'inconnu quand ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres seulement des siennes. La bouche de Renji était entrouverte, dans l'attente d'un contact qui ne venait pas. Il était au supplice L'étau ferme des mains du brun l'empêchait d'aller lui-même cherche la bouche de l'inconnu. Celui-ci eu d'ailleurs un petit sourire moqueur. Il souffla légèrement sur la bouche du rouge qui laissa échapper un petit gémissement suppliant. Il était atterré par les réactions de son corps. Ses lèvres s'entrouvraient et se refermaient toute seule, comme mue par une volonté propre d'être possédées et cette attente remplie d'une tension sexuelle avait des effets désastreux sur son entrejambes.

Enfin le brun se décida à mettre fin au supplice du plus jeune. Il combla l'espace entre leur bouche et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle du tatoué qui poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était tellement doux. Quand la langue de l'homme vint caresser ses lèvres, quémandant le passage, Renji le lui accorda tout de suite. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, en une caresse sensuelle qui tomba vite sous le contrôle du plus vieux. C'est lui qui imposait le rythme de plus en plus exigeant, de plus en plus rapide, fouillant sans relâche la cavité de Renji qui ne pouvait que se laisser emporter par le flot de sensations qui déferlaient en lui.

Quand ils cassèrent le baiser Renji, haletant, ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux enflammé de son amant. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de malice mais un amour infini y était inscrit ainsi qu'un désir puissant. Le brun, incapable lui aussi de détaché son regarde des yeux de lave du rouge, fit glisser ses mains sur le torse nu de Renji. Celui frissonna sous les doigts qui l'effleuraient, aussi légers qu'une plume. Le brun appuya des deux mains sur le torse du plus jeune pour l'allonger dans l'herbe et se plaça au dessus de lui, collant son corps contre le sien. Renji avait de plus en plus chaud. Il était dans l'attente de ce qui allait suivre. L'inconnu lui vola un dernier baiser avant de glisser le long de son corps, laissant ses lèvres voler sur la peau bronzée de Renji. Quand elles accrochèrent un téton déjà dressé il gémit de plaisir. Il avait déjà fait l'amour à une femme, mais le plaisir qu'il prenait avec un homme n'était absolument pas comparable. « Non pas avec un homme, avec _cet_ homme ! » Réalisa Renji. Bientôt il renonça à chercher le comment du pourquoi sous la vague de sensations qui l'emportait. Le brun avait continué son travail sur les mamelons du plus jeune, et il ne savait comment mais il était maintenant en boxer. Une de ses mains descendit caresser le ventre du jeune homme qui frissonna. Elle continua son chemin pour descendre plus bas, de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à empoigner le membre du rouge à travers le mince tissus, lui arrachant un gémissement plus prononcé. Les yeux ancrés dans ceux du jeune homme, le brun commença alors un lent va et viens.

Les sens de Renji se brouillaient complètement. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait besoin de plus. Il leva les bras pour allez encercler le dos de l'être au dessus de lui et lui murmura dans un souffle, sans même savoir si il pouvait bien l'entendre :

_ « Viens… »

Les yeux de l'homme s'illuminèrent d'une nouvelle lumière. Il envoya valser au loin le boxer, et un sourire aux lèvres il se lécha consciencieusement les doigts. Puis il releva avec douceur les jambes du rouge et avec encore plus de précautions il fit lentement glisser ses doigts en lui. Renji grimaça sous l'effet de la douleur, c'était loin d'être aussi agréable qu'au début. Il sentait les longs doigts de son amant faire de lents mouvements pour le détendre, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de geindre en sentant le feu qui lui déchirait le bas de son dos. Le rouge sentit alors une pression sur ses lèvres.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et pendant que le brun l'embrassait il put lire dans son regard tout l'amour qu'il était possible de donner à quelqu'un. Il se détendit enfin, décontractant légèrement son postérieur. Le brun en profita alors pour enfoncer ses doigts plus profondément, jusqu'à toucher un point particulier en Renji. Celui-ci gémit violement contre la bouche de l'inconnu, mais uniquement de plaisir cette fois. Il cassa le baiser pour pouvoir reprendre sa respiration que le choc du plaisir intense qu'il ressentait avait coupé. Le brun sourit et insista un peu sur ce point sensible, sentant son amant se tortiller sous lui, haletant et gémissant.

Sous cette vision il craqua enfin, et n'en pouvant plus il retira ses doigts et pénétra avec douceur le rouge, qui poussa un cri où la douleur se disputait la jouissance. Le brun patienta quelques instants, le temps que Renji s'habitue à la présence en lui, mais contre toutes attentes ce fut celui-ci qui se mit à bouger son bassin. L'inconnu lui saisi fermement les hanches pour le bloquer et se mit à onduler, d'un mouvement sensuelle et puissant qui fit crier Renji de plaisir. Tous les deux atteignirent vite le point de non retour et c'est dans un dernier baiser qu'ils se libérèrent en même temps.

Après qu'il soit redescendu des hauteurs où il était monté, Renji senti le brun l'enlacer avec tendresse. Il le regarda et chuchota un nom avec tout l'amour dont il était capable, un nom qui venait du plus profond de lui-même :

_ « Sosuke… »

L'être lui sourit avec reconnaissance et, posant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, il vit le rouge s'endormir dans ses bras.


	2. Chapter 2

_ « S'il te plait Ichigo. »

_ « Pff c'est bien parce que c'est toi. Mais franchement je ne comprends pas pourquoi. T'es bizarre depuis ce matin. Explique-moi au moins ! Il s'est passé un truc ? »

Renji détourna ses yeux du regard interrogateur de son ami. Il savait qu'il s'inquiétait seulement pour lui mais il ne pouvait absolument pas lui dire ce qu'il s'était passez.

Lui dire quoi de toute manière ? Qu'un beau brun qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni D'Adam lui avait fait l'amour ? Qu'il avait senti un lien inexplicable entre eux ? Que toute raison s'était envolée quand il l'avait touché ? Il avait déjà du mal à y croire lui-même, alors en parler à quelqu'un était exclu.

Les évènements de la veille avait imprimés en lui un sentiment de rêve à son réveil. Les souvenirs frôlant la surface de sa mémoire, revenaient par vagues douces et agréables. Il était encore englué dans les brumes du sommeil quand il remarqua qu'il était dehors, allongé dans l'herbe et…entièrement nu !

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, sa rencontre avec l'inconnu lui revenant avec netteté. Non il n'avait pas pu se produire ce qu'il croyait qu'il s'était produit ! Pourtant le premier choc passé, il se rendit compte que ce qu'il avait ressentit hier ne pouvait pas être un rêve. La manière si douce avec laquelle l'homme l'avait caressé, laissant des sillons brulants sur sa peau, le plaisir qu'il avait ressentit et surtout l'amour inexplicable qu'il avait lu dans les yeux du brun…tout ça ne pouvait être un rêve.

Le bel inconnu lui avait seulement laissé un incroyable sentiment de manque et un nom.

Il chuchota sans s'en rendre compte :

_ « Sosuke…Aizen Sosuke… »

_ « Pardon ? »

Perdu dans ses pensées Renji se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute et qu'Ichigo attendait toujours ses explications. Poussant un soupir las il déclara :

_ « Ichi, je ne peux pas te dire ce qui c'est passé…j'ai du mal à me l'expliquer moi-même. Mais c'est vraiment important pour moi qu'on se rende à la bourgade la plus proche. J'ai besoin de comprendre ce qui c'est produit. »

Renji regardais son compagnon orangé dans les yeux, essayant de faire passer l'importance de sa requête dans son regard puisqu'il ne pouvait le faire par les mots. Ichigo soupira. Il connaissait assez Renji pour se rendre compte que cela comptait énormément pour lui, et il l'aimait assez pour foncer tête baissée dans les embrouilles si aux yeux de son ami la cause en valait la peine. C'était une vraie amitié.

_ « D'accord, écoute je t'attendrais au bar pendant que tu fais ce que tu dois faire. Mais garde en tête que je suis là si tu veux en parler ou si je peux t'aider. »

Il lui serra brièvement l'épaule, seule démonstration d'affection qu'ils s'autorisaient en dehors de leurs chamailleries musclées, mais Renji savait ce que cela signifiait : le dévouement total du roux pour son ami. Il hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait entendu. Il tourna se tourna vers lui plein de reconnaissance et le serra dans ses bras.

Ichigo fut très surpris, mais il répondit à l'étreinte. « Et bien » pensa-t-il « Il doit vraiment ce passer un truc grave. »

**x**

_ « Voila c'est cet ouvrage que vous avez demandez. Bonne lecture monsieur. »

La bibliothécaire venait juste de lui amener le livre qu'il avait demandé. _Histoire des Acadiens et de l'Acadie _lut-il. C'était un vieux livre à la grosse reliure de cuire toute simple. Il sentait bon les légendes et les histoires pittoresques.

Mais Renji était assez blasé, plusieurs heures qu'il prospectait auprès des locaux pour essayer de savoir s'il y avait des habitants dans la forêt aux alentours, s'il s'y passait certains phénomènes étranges ou si le nom d'Aizen Sosuke évoquait quelque chose.

Il n'avait pour l'instant obtenu rien de bien concluant jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un homme assez âgé qui ayant entendu ce que le rouge disait lui avait déclaré :

_ « T'sais ça fait b'en longtemps que s'p'tit bourg est éloigné du monde. Mais fut un temps, l'était très célèbre. Dans l'ancien Japon j'crois b'en. Y'a même un bouquin sur nous et l'histoire de c'bourg. D'mande voir à la bibliothèque p'tiot. T'trouvera p'têtre ce que tu cherches. »

Le tatoué l'avait poliment remercié et c'était rendu à l'endroit indiqué à défaut d'une meilleurs piste. Et maintenant il était là devant ce livre sans grand espoir d'y trouvé quelque chose en rapport avec son inconnu. Pourtant il l'ouvrit et se mis à le feuilleté, lisant les caractères en diagonal.

Il désespérait quand son regard accrocha une page. C'était une représentation d'une peinture où se déroulait une bataille nocturne, éclairée seulement par la lumière brillante de la lune. La scène était extraordinaire, le peintre avait fait un travail remarquable de réalisme, jusqu'aux reflets du globe lumineux qui scintillaient sur les armures des combattants.

Mais ce n'était pas la peinture en elle-même qui avait attiré l'attention de Renji, mais plutôt l'un des samouraïs représenté, un archer sur un cheval blanc, cintré dans une armure blanche et rouge. Plus il l'observait plus il en était sur : c'était bien son inconnu ! Cette mèche brune, ce regard, se visage. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort d'excitation. Il lut le titre du chef d'œuvre : _Tsuki no takakai._ Littéralement « La bataille de la lune ». Fébrilement il tourna la page pour lire le texte qui y était associé. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourait les lignes il était de plus en plus incrédule.

L'histoire parlait d'une querelle quelconque, territoriale surement, entre deux seigneurs de provinces voisines, qui avait dégénérée en guerre ouverte et dont la bataille finale s'était déroulée en plein cœur de la plaine jouxtant le village et la forêt de la clairière. Si l'histoire en elle-même avait peu intéressé Renji, une anecdote de l'auteur avait en revanche capturé toute son attention.

« _…Les seigneurs de guerre usèrent des services de samouraïs pour s'assurer la victoire. Deux samouraïs, Aizen Sosuke et Abaraï Renji, célèbres et par leur art de la guerre et par l'amour fusionnel qui les liait participèrent à la bataille avec une issu tragique pour eux. Renji Abaraï fut tué d'une flèche ennemie. La légende raconte que fou de rage Aizen aurait à lui seul dévasté les troupes adverses. Puis quand l'hécatombe fut finie il prit le corps de son amant perdu à jamais et s'enfonça dans la forêt pour ne plus revenir parmi les hommes. Encore de nos jours ont dit que son fantôme hante la forêt les nuits où la lune brille comme la nuit de la mort de son amour. Le fait est que ce fut le seigneur de la province de Settsu qui emporta la bataille et…_ »

Il en était abasourdit. Pendant quelques minutes il n'eut plus aucunes réactions, se repassant en boucle les mots qu'il venait à peine de lire. Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Les mains moites il tourna les pages pour revenir à la peinture, et cette fois ci au lieu de se focaliser sur l'image du brun il observa avec attention l'ensemble des personnages.

Son ventre se contracta violement quand enfin il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il ne pouvait croire ça…ce n'était tout simplement pas possible ! Renji ferma les yeux espérant faire disparaitre l'image mais quand il les rouvrit l'objet de son effarement était toujours là. Il se baffa mentalement pour sa réaction puérile et s'affala sur son siège, trop choqué par ce qu'il voyait.

Sous ses yeux, parmi les guerriers luttant au côté du cavalier brun, était représenté un jeune combattant. Le peintre n'avait omis aucun détaille et le personnage était représenté avec une précision incroyable. Ont pouvait clairement voir, dépassant de son casque une longue chevelure flamboyante, rouge carmin, ainsi que ses tatouages au front.

Renji porta instinctivement la main à ses propres tatouages. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à assimiler ce qu'il voyait. Il y avait trop de coïncidences outre la ressemblance physique. Le fait qu'il se soit retrouvé dans cette clairière là par exemple, ou bien cet abandon total dont il avait fait preuve auprès d'un total inconnu.

Puis un détail lui revint en mémoire : Le brun ne lui avait jamais dit son nom. C'était lui-même qui l'avait prononcé, sortit d'il ne savait où de son âme! C'en fut trop pour lui. Il prit son manteau et sortit rapidement de la bibliothèque. Il se mit à courir, sans but, juste pour ne plus penser. Se concentrant seulement sur le son de ses pas, sur son corps qui se tendait et se contractait, sur l'air froid et douloureux qui brûlait ses poumons. Ne plus penser à rien.

Renji couru longtemps, jusqu'à épuisement et quand enfin il s'écroula il remarqua qu'il était à nouveau à la clairière. Il rit nerveusement et son cerveau se remit en marche. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas mettre de côté ce qu'il avait appris et faire comme si tout cela n'existait pas.

**x**

Renji émergea bien plus tard de ses pensées en recevant un énorme kick dans sa face. Sonné il observa son agresseur qui n'était autre qu'Ichigo.

Celui-ci lui agrippa avec violence le T-shirt et lui envoyant un nouveau pain il gueula :

_ « Putain de casse-couille de mes deux ! Mais où tu t'étais planqué Renji ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude enfoiré ! Je t'ai cherché partout. »

_ « ... »

Renji remarqua qu'il faisait à nouveau nuit. Il avait gambergé très longtemps dis donc.

Ichigo reprit un peu plus calme :

_ « Pff t'es vraiment chiant parfois. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé pour que tu partes comme ça sans même me prévenir ? »

_ « Dis Ichi tu crois en la réincarnation ? »

La demande abrupte surpris le roux. Il observa son ami qui lui-même regardais la lune. Pff non mais vraiment quel chieur. Il se barrait sans un mot le laissant mort d'inquiétude et dans la plus total obscurité de ce qui se passait et quand après l'avoir cherché en retournant tout le village et au moins la moitié de la forêt il l'avait enfin trouvé et lui passait un savon Renji lui posait une question existentielle. Non mais vraiment !

_ « J'en sais rien, j'me suis jamais vraiment posé la question. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé dans ton crâne de piaf Renji ? »

Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire. Son meilleur pote voyait des fantômes, il devrait réussir à le convaincre de la véracité de ce qu'il disait, surtout s'il lui montrait le livre.

_ « Je te raconte tout…mais à condition que le week-end prochain on revienne faire du camping ici. »


End file.
